Kill avatar characters here
by evilstepbrother
Summary: HI! Kill your favorite or hated Avatar characters here! Warning: Not a crummy Love story! Dedicated to Cannabis, Sativa, Mary Jane and yours truly! My first avatar the last airbender fic!
1. Kill Aang

**Chapter 1**

**Kill Aang**

"I've had it with that snotty nosed air bender!" said Katara

"Yeah me too! He's the one who gets all the attention!" said Sokka

"Let's kill him!" said Toph

"Yeah!" said Katara and Sokka in unison

They waited for Aang to return and readied themselves.

When Aang passed…

Sokka stabbed him with his meteorite sword.

Aang evaded his blows using his earth bending powers.

☺☻☺☻☺☻Commercial☺☻☺☻☺☻

Kill your hated Avatar characters here!

Don't worry! The killed characters will be resurrected after the chapter to help kill other characters (Like happy tree friends)

For Comments or suggestions send a review bla bla bla

☺☻☺☻☺☻End if Commercial☺☻☺☻☺☻

"What are you doing Sokka" asked Aang while trying to evade the blows

"Killing you!" said Sokka

Katara bended water from her water can and water whipped Aang to distract him.

"You too!" said Aang

"Yes you moron!" said Katara

While trying to defend himself from the water whip and the meteorite sword someone entered unnoticeably.

Toph Bei Fong started to bend earth and strike Aang with big boulders.

Not noticing Toph, Aang just evaded the strikes he was receiving from Katara and Sokka

The big boulder hit him and knocked him unconscious

Sokka sliced Aang stomach vertically and took out the intestines, the stomach, the kidneys and all the other organs

Katara whipped his corpse until all of his blood was scattered everywhere

Toph Buried him under a bid boulder and they left so that tgey will not be accused of the heinous crime they just did


	2. Kill Mai

**Chapter 2 **

**Kill Mai **

Mai was walking in a forest singing "Mary had a little lamb"

A cute little lamb came passing through and was noticed by Mai

"How cute!" said Mai and pinches the lamb's cheek

"BAAAAAAAAA" screamed the lamb and an army of wild mountain goats appeared behind it

Mai thrown her stupid throwing weapons but did not hit anything

The wild mountain goats brought her to the monkey king covered with sheep wool

☺☻☺☻☺☻Commercial☺☻☺☻☺☻

Yay! 2 updates in one day hope I defeat Kalyn

This is for Kish's Kittie! Thank you for the review!

God Bless

☺☻☺☻☺☻End of Commercial☺☻☺☻☺☻

"You broke rule 49 page 9 article 6 bla bla bla, which says pinching is not allowed for idiotic girls who has no brains" said the Monkey king

"I have a brain so I'm not going to be arrested!" said Mai

"Are you sure about that? Guards tap her head!" said the Monkey king

The big Monkey guards tapped her head to test if she has brains

The head of Mai was VERY hollow which means she has no brains

"Guards! Arrest her!" said the Monkey King

Mai tried to run but the guards cut off her feet to stop her

"Okay! The proper punishment for you is…" said the king reading a book named "Da Rules" "You're gonna be thrown in a cage filled with cannibal flowers!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" said Mai

She was carried to a humongous cage filled with innocent looking flowers

The guards tossed her to the cage and locked it

She crawled to a large leaf and sat there

Little she knew that the leaf she was sitting on was a Venus Human Trap and closed its leaves and started digesting the brainless girl

Mai tried to escape but the leaves were to strong

The yellow goo which may be digestive juices is coming closer to her

Then she thought of a throwing weapon in her pocket

As she tried to reach the weapon the digestive juices is starting to digest her

Using the energy she has left, she cut open the leaf and came out without a skin

She was just a red thingy (CAN'T DESCRIBE IT) trying to walk

But she has no legs and she tripped in a humongous Pitcher Plant and died.


	3. Kill Ty Lee, Suki and Yue

**Chapter 3**

**Kill Ty Lee, Suki and Yue**

In the Market…

Ty Lee was shopping for _Magnifera indica_ when she saw Sokka

"Oh Sokka my love, come to me!!!!" said Ty Lee

Sokka ignored her and continued walking

Ty Lee followed him while he shopped for _Cucurbita maxima_

"Can you stop bugging me?" asked Sokka annoyed

"No I'm gonna bug ya until you say you love me!" said Ty Lee

"Hey stop bugging him he's mine!!!" said Suki

"No he's mine!!!" said Yue

The girls fought over Sokka, who was drinking tea while watching them fight over him

♥♥♥♥♥♥Commercial♥♥♥♥♥♥

I'm so sorry! I can't stop myself! I want to kill them at the same time! Sorry! For Kasplosion!!!

♥♥♥♥♥♥End of Commercial♥♥♥♥♥♥

Suki started fighting Ty Lee, who was trying to hit her pressure points

Yue used her water bending skills to hit Suki and Ty Lee

Ty Lee managed to hit Yue's pressure point which disabled her to use her bending abilities

Suki tackled her to a wall and started banging her head to the wall until her brains came out

Sokka took out his shovel and buried Yue

Suki was stabbed by Ty Lee at the heart where her organs started to come out

"HAHA! I win! Now only I will be loved by Sokka!" said Ty Lee who was trying to hug him

Sokka stabbed her with his meteorite sword and buried her.

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!


	4. Kill Sokka and Azula

**Chapter 4**

**Kill Sokka and Azula**

"I hate looking at that scum-sucking person" said Aang (Reincarnated YAY!)

"Why does all the girls like that partly bald guy?" asked Jet (YAY! For no reason)

"I'm SO cute!" said Azula

"SHUT UP!" said Aang stabbing Azula at the heart

Azula dropped dead (YAY!)

"Let's sell her organs in the black market!" said Jet

"Yeah! I'm stony broke!" said Aang

Aang cut her open and removed all her useful organs (the heart wasn't functional! BOOHOO!)

♥♦♣♠Commercial♥♦♣♠

Hey Kalyn demmit! What 'de heck!

Who's Haru?

For Gurugurl2494 and ghostdominion6

Who's Haru?

I like Zutara better than Maiko

Who's Haru?

♥♦♣♠End of Commercial♥♦♣♠

After selling Azula's organs…

"Let's kill Sokka" said Jet

"Okay! He's gonna pass by that _Magnifera indica_ tree later!" said Aang

"How did you know?" asked Jet

"I have his schedule!" said Aang

3 seconds later…

"There he is!" said

Aang bended air and blew one _Magnifera indica_ fruit that hit Sokka's face

"Hey! What the heck!" said Sokka kicking the tree

Jet was behind the tree and struck the tree using his Twin Tiger-Head hook swords

The tree fell down on him and sent his organs and blood flying everywhere

"YAY! Free organs!" said Aang and gathered up all the functional organs

Aang and Jet bacame instant billionaires by selling organs


	5. Kill Zuko and Katara part 1

**Chapter 5**

**Kill Katara and Zuko**

**Part 1**

Katara was walking in the park one day

In a merry, merry month of May

She saw Aang playing with Appa and Momo

"Hello Aang!" said Katara

"Hello Katara!" said Aang

"Goodbye Aang!" said Katara

"Goodbye Katara!" said Aang

DIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIE

Katara was walking in the park one day

In a merry, merry month of June

She saw Aang playing with Appa and Momo

"Hello Aang!" said Katara

"Hello Katara!" said Aang

"Goodbye Aang!" said Katara

"Goodbye Katara!" said Aang

"That was weird!" said Katara

"Didn't we say that a month ago?" asked Aang

"Don't know, don't care! Oh well goodbye!" said Katara

"BYE!!" said Aang

̕̕̕̕̕̕̕̕±±±±Commercial±±±±

What the heck!

For Kalyn! She loves Zutara!

GEOMENTRITIS

̕̕̕̕̕̕̕̕±±±±End of Commercial±±±±

Katara was walking in the Fire nation one day

In a merry, merry month of July

She saw Zuko doing nothing

"Hello Zuko!" said Katara

"Hi Katara!" mumbled Zuko

"Bye" said Katara

"Bye" said Zuko

"Hey Zuko I have something to say to you! Something really important!" said Katara

"What?" said Zuko looking hopeful

"I…" said Katara

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Kill Zuko and Katara part 2

**Chapter 5 **

**Kill Katara and Zuko**

**Part 2**

"I…" said Katara

But before she could finish…

A girl tossed a nuclear bomb at them.

"Who are you?" asked Zuko

"I'm O2princess and want to take over the fire nation!" said the girl

"Why you!" said Zuko

He tried to stand up but his leg was damaged

Katara healed him and used her water whip

The girl got hit by the water whip

"Oh no I have a scratch! Why you little slut!" said O2princess

She used her leather whip and whipped Katara

Zuko breathed fire and burned O2princess' hair

"I'm-I'm **BALD**!" she screamed angrily

She whipped Zuko until he can't move

742141189Commercial769172768

HI!

Guest star: O2princess

487212733End of Commercial111623227

"I'm gonna use my ultra mega super off-key voice to kill you! Gimme a beat!" said O2princess

A drummer appeared from nowhere and started to play a drum

"Zuko before I die I have to tell you some thing… I…" said Katara

O2princess sang the lonely song before she could say it

(a/n: what do ya think Katara was about to say?)

Her voice was so off-key, Zuko and Katara died

O2princess laughed so evilly Aang heard it

(a/n: continuation Chapter 6)


	7. Kill the Guest Star

**Chapter 6**

**Kill the Guest Star**

Aang was walking in the park one day

In the merry, merry month of August

"What the heck! Where's Katara! She always greets me!" said Aang

"Oh no! she must be murdered by a person who wants to take over the world!" said Momo

"You can talk!" shouted Aang

"Of course doofus! You were just deaf!" said Momo

"Let's kill that person to get revenge!" said Momo

±±±±Commercial±±±±

WAAAA!

I haven't started my Filipino Scrapbook

Haru only appeared in one episode! I think.

Kalyn is so bad!

She makes me cry

Of laughter

And Geomentritis

±±±±End of Commercial±±±±

Aang, Momo and Appa went to the fire nation to kill the person who wants to take over the world

O2princess saw them coming and tossed a nuclear bomb towards them

Appa dodged it and charged at her

O2princess whipped Appa when it came to close

Aang used his Water bending powers to heal Appa

(a/n: what the heck! Can Aang heal using water bending?)

O2pricess took out her microphone and was about to sing Song of Pain in an off–key voice

Aang took out 3 fluffy ear muffs and put it in his, Appa's and Momo's ear

They didn't hear anything so they charged at her while she was singing.

Aang stabbed her and took out her organs as usual and sold it in the black market

Aang is now a trillionnaire


	8. Kill Haru

**Chapter 7**

**Kill Haru**

Aang and Katara (resurrected! YAY!) is sleeping under a Bo tree

(a/n: Kalyn Shut up! Jet will be killed in the last chapter! BWAHAHAHAHAHA)

(a/n: For those who study Buddhism they will know what a Bo tree is! Kalyn may know what it is!)

A boy crept up to them and stole all their money

(a/n: Aang is a millionaire for goodness' sake)

Katara woke up and saw him stealing the money

Katara screamed and whipped him but missed

The boy ran into the forest where Mai died

(a/n: what should the forest be called?)

The boy was running so fast he didn't notice the passing ant

He stepped on the ant and it died

(a/n: Duh!)

The boy was suddenly surrounded by Monkey Guards

(a/n: Double Duh!)

̕̕̕̕ϛϛϛϛϛϛϛCommercialϛϛϛϛϛϛϛ

Kalyn I hate you!

You're doing the Scrapbook, I'm not!

I thought we couldn't read!

Anyway for Psycotaco and boe!

Whoever they are

̕̕̕̕ϛϛϛϛϛϛϛEnd of Commercialϛϛϛϛϛϛϛ

He was brought to the Monkey king

"Name please!" said the King

"Haru" said the Boy

(a/n: Triple duh!)

"The monkey guards accuse you of murder and thievery!" said the king

"So? Why do you care?" said Haru

"You are sentenced to life sentence in the carnivorous cage!" said the king

"Whoomp there it is!" said the Monkeys who was bringing Haru to the cage

Haru walked around the cage filled with carnivorous plants

Haru peeked in the Pitcher Plant of Doom and saw Mai's corpse being digested

(a/n: slow digestion rates!)

"Hmmm… this plant looks harmless!" said Haru

Haru sat in the Sundew where he couldn't stand up anymore

The leaves started closing in together and releasing digestive enzymes

**Nah Joolae Nah Joolae**


	9. School Rumble Part 1

**Chapter 8**

**School Rumble**

**Part 1**

"Good mourning class!" said Ms. Brainless

"Good Morning!" said the class

"Welcome to your first day at PWSHAGTBDP!" said Ms. Brainless

"What does that mean?" asked Aang

"Of course it means 'People Who Study Here Are Going To Be Dead People'!" said Ms. Brainless

"Ahh! Okay!" said Aang

"Ma'am may I go out!" said Katara

"Me too!" said Zuko

"Of course!" said Ms. Brainless

"For our first lesson, A begins with apple!" said Ms. Brainless

"That's it I can't stand what this brainless teacher is teaching us!" said Jet taking out his Twin Tiger-Head hook swords and stabbing everyone

When Zuko and Katara came back, everyone in the classroom was dead except for Jet

"He locked the whole school and there's no way to escape" said Zuko

"Oh no we need to kill Jet to save our lives!" said Katara

Commercial ♠ Commercial

There Kalyn, you happy now!

This isn't the last chapter though

End Of Commercial ♣ End Of Commercial

They went to the hallway and looked for Jet

"Stop right there!" said Toph

"Toph! What are you doing!" asked Katara

"We are revolting!" said Toph

"I know, right!" said Zuko

"Not that we are forming a rebellion!" said Toph

"Oh! Why didn't you say so!" said Zuko

"We are protesting because of EBA!" said Toph

"I know, right! They're so smelly!" said Zuko

(a/n: Filipino people add a K at the end of EBA)

"No! EBA means Earth Bender Abuse" said Toph

"But Jet isn't a bender!" said Katara

"So? What's Your Point! Am I talking to you?" said Toph

Katara did a rude hand gesture because Toph can't see

"Prepare to meet your friends in hell!" said Toph

**To Be Continued!**


	10. School Rumble Part 2

**Chapter 8**

**School Rumble**

**Part 2**

Toph bended metal and tossed it towards them

Zuko used fire bending to melt the metal

Toph bended earth and tossed it towards the

Katara bended water from the nearby faucet and moistened the earth coming to them

The earth crumbled because of too much moisture

"So you're good!" said Toph

"Duh!" said Zuko

"Try this!" said Toph and bended earth towards Zuko and metal towards Katara at the same time

Katara evaded but Zuko got hit

Toph laughed like an evil person

Katara got so angry she tossed the metal back to Toph

Being blind she did not notice this and was killed by the metal

Katara healed Zuko's injuries and continued to find Jet

Commercial ± Commercial

Kalyn this is definitely for you

Zuko, your love, is the hero and Jet will die

You must be laughing like mad

End of Commercial

"Let's go check out the bathroom!" said Katara

"Okay. Check the girl's bathroom, I'll check the boy's" said Zuko

Katara opened one cubicle and saw Azula peeing

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!! Peeping Lesbian! Do you mind?" screamed Azula

Katara took out her machine gun and shot Azula

Zuko on the other hand opened a cubicle and saw Long Feng

"So you found me eh!" said Long Feng

**To Be Continued!**


	11. Interlude: Revolting Rhymes

**Interlude**

**Poem for Kalyn19**

**I hate you so much **

I guess you think you know this story.

You don't. The real one's much more gory.

The phoney one, the one you know,

Was cooked up years and years ago,

And made to sound soft and sappy

Just to keep children happy.

Mind you, they got the first bit right,

The bit where, in the dead of the night,

The Ugly Sisters, jewels and all,

(a/n: The skinny one is Mary Jane and the fat one is BAKA)

Departed for the Palace Ball

While darling Cinderella

(a/n: Kalyn is dear little Cindy)

Was locked up in a slimy cellar

Where rats who wanted things to eat

Began to nibble at her feet

She bellowed "Help!" and "Let me out!"

The magic fairy heard her shout

Appearing in a blaze of light

She said "My dear, are you all right?"

"_All Right?_" cried Cindy "Can't you see

I feel rotted as can be."

She beat her fist against the wall

And shouted "Get me to the ball

There is a Disco at the palace!

The rest have gone and I am jealous

I want a dress! I want a coach!

And earrings and a diamond brooch!

And silver slippers two of those!

And lovely nylon panty-hose

Done up like that I'll guarantee

The handsome Prince will fall for me!"

The Fairy said "Hand on a tick!"

She gave her wand a mighty flick

And quickly, in not time at all

Cindy was at the Palace Ball!

It made the Ugly sisters wince

To see her dancing with the Prince

(a/n: The prince in real life is either Polar Bear or Penguin! PcPcPc)

She held him very tight and pressed

Herself against his manly chest

The Prince was turned to pulp

All he could do is gasp and gulp

Hen midnight struck. She shouted "Heck!

I've got to run to save my neck!"

The Prince cried "No! Alas! Alack"

He grabbed her dress to hold her back

As Cindy shouted, "Let me go!"

The dress was ripped from head to toe

She ran out in her underwear

And lost one slipper on the stair

The Prince was on it like a dart

He pressed it to his pounding heart

"The girl this slipper fits" he cried

"Tomorrow morn shall be my bride!

I'll visit every house in town

Until I've tracked the maiden down!"

Then rather carelessly I fear

He placed it in a crate of beer

At once, one of the Ugly Sisters

(The one whose face was blotched with blisters)

Sneaked up and grabbed the dainty shoe

And quickly flushed it down the loo

Then in its place she calmly put

The slipper from her own left foot

Ah-ha you see the plot grows thicker

And Cindy's luck starts growing sicker

Next day the Prince went charging down

To knock on all the doors in town

In every house, the tension grew

Who was the owner of the shoe?

The shoe was long and very wide

(A normal foot got lost inside)

Also it smelled wee bit icky

(The owner's feet was hot and sticky)

Thousands of eager people came

Try it on but all in vain

Now came the Ugly Sister's go

One tried it on. The Prince screamed "No!"

But she screamed "Yes! It fits! Whoopee!

So now you've got to marry me!"

The prince went white from ear to ear

He muttered "Let's get out of here"

"Oh no you don't! You've made a vow!

There's no way you can back out now"

"Off with her head" the Prince roared back

They chopped it off with one big whack

This pleased the Prince. He smiled and said

"She's prettier without her head!"

Then up came Sister Number Two

Who yelled "Now I will try the shoe!"

"Try this instead!" the prince yelled back

He swung his trusty sword and smack-

Her head went crashing to the ground

It bounced a bit and rolled around

In the kitchen peeling spuds

Cinderella heard the thuds

Of bouncing heads on the floor

And poked her own head round the door

"What's all this racket!" Cindy cried

"Mind your own bizz" the Prince replied

Poor Cindy's heart was torn to shreds

My Prince! She thought. He chops off heads!

How can I marry anyone

Who does that sort of thing for fun

The Prince cried "Who's this dirty slut?

Off with her nut! Off with her nut"

Just then all in a blaze of light

The magic fairy hove in sight

Her magic wand went swoosh and swish

"Cindy!" she cried "Come make a wish!

Wish anything and have no doubt

That I will make it come about"

Cindy answered "Oh kind fairy

This time I shall be more wary

No more Princes no more money

I have had my taste of honey

I'm wishing for a decent man

They're hard to find. D'you think you can?"

Within a minute Cinderella

Was married to a lovely feller

A simple jam-maker by trade

(a/n: Elmo's a jam maker!)

Who sold good home-made marmalade

Their house was filled with smiles and laughter

And they were happy ever after

(a/n: resisted the temptation to write a commercial! For the first time!)


	12. School Rumble Part 3

**Chapter 8**

**School Rumble**

**Part 3**

"Hello there young fire bender, how do you do?" said Long Feng

"Where's Jet?" asked Zuko

(a/n: Dear Flamers (especially Kalyn) thank you for sending a review. It helped increase the number of reviews I have for this story. I don't really read your pathetic comments about how evil I am. I just care about having lots and lots of reviews. Thank you for the comment Gurugurl! Hate from me!)

"I'll tell you if you kill Azula!" said Long Feng

"Done!" said Katara who just entered the room

"This is a boy's bathroom punk!" said Zuko

"So? Everyone except us is dead do you know that?" said Katara

"Thank you little girl. Now Jet is hiding in the Faculty Room I don't have a key so look for one in the pockets of the dead teachers!" said Long Feng

"Thank you sir!" said Katara

(a/n: forgot to tell you Long Feng Is the principal)

"Don't tell anyone I'm hiding here!" said Long Feng

Commercial

Hahaha

Long speech quite a while ago!

Kalyn is totally helpful!

She puts a review in every chapter!

Waaa

!2:32 AM! I'm so sleepy.

Hate Over-sour candies!

My stomach hurts

End of commercial

Zuko grabbed a key from Ms. Brainless and went to the faculty room

"Got it! Let's open it now!" said Zuko breathless

"If I die… I want you to say to my Father that I love him!" said Katara

"If I die… I want you to kill my Father and bury him in the backyard!" said Zuko

"Okay here goes!" said Katara opening the door

"Well… Well… Well… Finally made it here eh?" said Jet

"You killed all the students and teachers here in PWSHAGTBDP!" said Zuko

"And now were gonna kill you!" said Katara

Katara was just about to attack when Jet transformed into a giant robot with big eyes that shoots laser

Katara distracted it using her octopus skill thingy

(a/n: What do you call that skill that Katara was teaching Aang in the episode where They meet Nomads?)

The Robot tossed things at her but the octopus arms deflected it.

Zuko used his bending powers to prevent the robot from shooting lasers by making it blink

"Katara! Try hitting the belt!" shouted Zuko

"Okay!" said Katara

"Arghhh! You hit the self destruct button!" said RoboJet

"DUCK!" said Zuko

"Quack!" said Katara

"NO!" said Zuko and pulled her to a safe place

RoboJet exploded and his last words were:

"I shall return!!!!"

Zuko and Katara was awarded the Special Award for Duties at School award and Long Feng announced:

"Since all the students except for some are killed, we transferred students from a terrorist camp at Iraq! Isn't that exciting?"

Speak For Yourself


	13. Revenge of The Cabbages part 1

**Chapter 9**

**Revenge of the Cabbages**

**Part 1**

"Cabbage! Buy freshly fresh, juicily juicy cabbage here!" said the Cabbage Man

Aang was being chased by the Fire Nation an destroyed the stall of the Cabbage Man

"Waaa! My Cabbages! I'll get you you little!" said CM

(a/n: Too bored to write the whole name! YY)

Nahn Joolae Nahn Joolae Nahn Joolae Nahn Joolae Nahn Joolae Nahn Joolae Nahn Joolae

At dusk…

"I'm sick and tired of always being blown up!" said one cabbage

"Yeah! Let's make the feel what it feels like to be blown up!" said another

All the cabbages in the world planned World War III with the humans and readied their nuclear pellets, nuclear bombs, nuclear bullets and nuclear missiles and snacks in case they get hungry

"We need a leader!" said a Cabbage

"Yeah! How about CM?" said Another Cabbage

"Yeah!" said all the other cabbages

They visited CM and told him about their plans

"BWAHAHAHA! I will finally have my revenge! Count me in!" said CM

Nahn Joolae Nahn Joolae Nahn Joolae Nahn Joolae Nahn Joolae Nahn Joolae Nahn Joolae

"LALALALA!" sang Katara while skipping through the forest bridge

_Whisper Whisper Whisper_

Katara heard something behind the trees

Katara leaned closer to the trees and eavesdropped on that conversation

"First we will conquer the water nation tribes in both poles! We will surround it with blalablalbla and don't let anyone escape!" said the shadowy person

Commercial

Fat People Gets All The Attention of Skinny Girls

For example Kalyn, she's extremely fat and she is the life of the party of the skinny girls like BAKA aka Sativa

Anyway, I hate you mary jane

For no reason

Kalyn the day is finally approaching!

GEOMENTRITIS

End of Commercial

Katara went quickly back to Ba Sing Se and alerted everyone there that someone wants to take over the world

The whole world (Including the fire nation) readied themselves for the great battle

At the strike of the Solar Eclipse the Cabbages attacked the Fire Nation

Aang, his friends and some water benders were luckily in the Fire nation when that happened

Since the Fire nation was weak during the Solar Eclipse and the Water benders was strong, the fire nation just stood placidly while watching the others fight

Aang manage to drive away the nuclear thingies with his earth bending and air bending

The water benders froze the cabbages and put them in the refrigerator

Some Cabbages managed to retreat before getting frozen

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

The Fire Nation thanked Aang and the Water Benders and promise to defend the Water Tribe at both poles at a Lunar Eclipse

(a/n: NOT TOO FUNNY AIN"T IT! Well sorry! TT)

**To Be continued**


End file.
